


A Little Bit Of Fraternal Love

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Mycroft Holmes, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: The Holmes Brothers having a good time because why not? They deserve it.





	A Little Bit Of Fraternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. My first published fanfiction. Please feel free to point out any mistakes.

“I need it” he manages between ragged breaths.

 

“Need what? Use that brilliant brain of yours and speak.”

 

“Your….” He mumbles trailing off. The man was smug, gloating as Sherlock incoherently trails off.

  
“Your what? Come now brother mine. Is it really that difficult?” Sherlock’s responding growl was cut off when long slender fingers tightened around his trachea.

 

Mycroft tutted. “Tsk tsk tsk. Seems someone’s forgotten their manners.”

 

When the fingers tightened, and the oxygen struggled to reach his lungs Sherlock conceded.

“Your cock.” He gasped as the fingers withdrew.

  
“Say it again. I didn’t quite hear you.” Sherlock’s hard leaking cock hurried him to answer.

  
“Your cock.” He cried.

  
“Oh, Sherlock always so uncouth. Use such vulgar language again and I’ll have no choice but to deliver punishment. On second thought I would enjoy that immensely. Punishing you in my office. My silk tie a makeshift tourniquet. You bent over my desk and me taking you slowly.” Sherlock moaned.

  
‘That Bastard.’ He thought, his cock aching to be touched.

  
Mycroft’s hands ran up Sherlock’s thigh and the consulting detective shivered in response.

  
“Beg.” The politician commanded.

 

“Please.” Sherlock pled. Mycroft smirked and retrieved the lube off the bedside table. Sherlock turned on his stomach and shifted onto all fours.

 

“Please.” Whined Sherlock. A lubricated finger was inserted. Then a second and the scissoring motion began. Sherlock sighed in content.

 

When Sherlock was opened Mycroft altered his position on the bed. His cock teased Sherlock’s tight entrance. Sherlock groaned in frustration.

 

“Please.” He had resigned himself to his brother’s game. Sherlock abandoned his dignity and begged shamelessly.

  
“Please what?”

  
“Please brother dearest grace me your magnificent cock.” A slap was received for Sherlock’s biting comment.

 

  
“Oh, dear Sherlock and you were doing so well.” Mycroft chastised. Sherlock made to snap another harsh comment when Mycroft’s cock pushed itself inside.

 

Sherlock was given no time to react when the cock was pulled out and immediately thrust in forcefully.

 

Sherlock didn’t have to be a genius to know he wasn’t going to walk tomorrow.

  
The pace slowed and sped at unpredictable times. Punishment for his foul-mouth.

 

Mycroft’s hand stroking Sherlock’s cock bringing him to orgasm. He felt his toes curl and rapid heat pooling towards his groin. Sherlock whimpered as it overtook him.

  
Sherlock’s orgasm tipped Mycroft over the threshold. They lay there breathing hard. Mycroft’s overworked cock softening.

  
The elder brother was the first to move. He dragged the younger to the shower and when they were clean to a spare bedroom. They collapsed together exhausted.

 

  
“Must you always resist my authority Sherlock.”

  
“Only when you’re being a pretentious prat.” Mycroft chuckled.

  
“I love you, you know.” Mycroft declared. Sherlock’s heard his breath hitch.

  
“Don’t feel obligated to reply. I realize this is only physical for you.” Mycroft continued softly. Sherlock was shocked at his brother's idiocy.

  
“For a genius you can be so clueless to emotions. I love you too you moron.”


End file.
